1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to illumination, and more particularly to an illumination device with efficient heat-dissipation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an LED-based illumination device employs a heat-dissipation module, such as a fan, a passive heat sink, or other, for dissipation of generated heat. When the fan is employed, the illumination device is bulky and expensive. When the passive heat sink is employed, however, efficiency of heat dissipation suffers. Thus, what is called for is an illumination device utilizing a heat-dissipation system that can overcome the limitations described.